


The first night in Motostoke

by SilverWolf96



Series: Flaming Heart [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Sex, Smut, They fuck and cuddle, They're into it, lots of foreplay, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Kabu and Raihan spend their first night in Motostoke not sleeping. At least not much. At least not right away. And by that I mean, they fuck.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Flaming Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The first night in Motostoke

**Author's Note:**

> **My first ever attempt at writing smut. Which means this is about 70% foreplay, 20% post-sex cuddling and about 10% actual sex. And a bunch of fluff for padding. Which is... something, I guess?**  
>  Any and all constructive anything is very, very welcome. I don’t know what I’m doing. Hope you all enjoy it!

### The first night in Motostoke

“You didn’t think I’d let you push me around the first night in my own bed, did you?” Kabu whispers seductively before cutting of any answer Raihan might have made with another kiss. 

Raihan can’t say he minds. Not at all. The way Kabu is looming over him, giving him that heated look. Makes him feel a bit overheated, even though he’s only wearing a t-shirt rather than his usual hoodie. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he answers instead. “Told you I like having you like this, didn’t I?” He did indeed, dimly recalling saying it all those hours ago in the Wild Area. Once again, he’s looking up at the older man straddling his waist, only this time with no intention of leaving him hanging. 

“So you did,” Kabu murmurs, sliding his hands up and down Raihan’s torso, before eventually slipping up under his shirt. 

Raihan arches up against Kabu, already hard and desperate for more. He briefly tries flip them over to take back control but fails as Kabu easily pins him down to prevent him from moving. It’s amazing. He’ll never get over just how much strength the older man has in that small body. 

Instead of trying to get control again, he slips his own hands in under Kabu’s shirt and doesn’t waste any time pulling it off, revealing the muscular torso and slim waist. Greedily runs his hands all over that newly exposed skin, feeling all the old scars and burns. He’ll never get enough of touching Kabu as long as he lives. 

Kabu is now stretching out over Raihan, pressing their bodies together and kisses him heatedly. Raihan can only groan in pleasure as the older man licks into his mouth, taking his time to map it out entirely. He shivers as Kabu licks the roof of his mouth, doing his best to kiss him back, to take in the taste of Kabu. Who currently tastes like tea and honey. Which normally wouldn’t really be his thing, but on Kabu, it’s amazing. 

Raihan lets out a whine when Kabu’s hands disappear from under his shirt, only to groan loudly when those same hands make their way into his hair, grabbing, tugging lightly and tilting his head back to gain access to his neck. His headband is tossed on the floor, forgotten, as Kabu grasps and tugs and runs his fingers through Riahan's hair until it's all loose, undone from its normal do. Meanwhile, he licks and nibbles his way down Raihan’s throat, down to his collarbone. 

That’s when his shirt gets in the way, and it’s finally pulled of and discarded on the floor alongside Kabu’s shirt and Raihan’s headband. Only instead of continuing his way down Raihan’s chest, Kabu decides to keep kissing and nibbling along his collarbone and neck. He really doesn’t seem to be in even a little bit of a hurry. 

“C’mon Kabu!” Raihan whines as he grinds his hips up against Kabu’s, digs his nails into man’s shoulders and drags them down his back. That’s gonna leave some marks for sure. 

To Raihan’s dismay, instead of picking up the pace like he had hoped, Kabu pulls his mouth away from him entirely, leaning back on his arms to look at him with poorly hidden amusement. Probably isn’t even trying to hide it, really. Raihan grumbles slightly in protest and gets a soft kiss in return.

“So impatient,” Kabu mutters against Raihan’s lips. It’s like he isn’t even affected by what they’re doing at all. The only thing giving him away is his heavy breathing, the slight blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes have gone dark with lust. 

“Mmmmm... Yessss....” Raihan manages to make out as Kabu returns to nibbling along his jawline and neck. As lovely as this is, he’s getting a bit impatient. _Time to turn the tables_ , he thinks.

With that thought, he reaches up with one hand and grabs a handful of Kabu’s silvery-grey hair and tugs his head back, sinking his own teeth in the older man’s throat for the first time that evening. 

This gets a loud moan from Kabu, who instinctively grinds his hips down against Raihan’s, eyes closed in pleasure as he tilts his head back further. Giving Raihan access to more of his neck and throat. Raihan grins around where his teeth are going to leave a clear mark in Kabu’s throat. He’ll never get tired of how sensitive the man is here, how he’ll practically fall into pieces whenever Raihan as much as nibbles his neck. 

They’re starting to get into a rhythm, where Raihan rolls his hips up as Kabu grinds down against him. The hand not currently buried in Kabu’s hair is on his waist, encouraging him to keep doing what he’s doing. Raihan’s dick is rubbing against Kabu’s arse and he can feel Kabu’s hardness against his stomach. 

Kabu is now moaning and whimpering against his skin, wherever he can reach it, occasionally nipping, as Raihan keeps nibbling and biting and kissing his throat and neck. Raihan is suddenly aware he himself is also making small, keening noises, though somewhat muffled. 

Eventually, he has to break away from Kabu’s neck and lock his hands on the man’s waist to stop his movements, ignoring the whine this produces from him. He nearly whines himself as the delicious friction stops, leaving him painfully hard and aching. If they keep this up, he’ll come in his pants, something he hasn’t done since he was a teenager and has no intention of doing as an adult. At least not when he can have something better.

Speaking of better... He’s looking at Kabu who now has lost all the composure he had just a while ago. His face is completely flushed, his hair is a mess, sticking up all over and falling down over his forehead. Raihan can barely see his neck under the bites and hickeys he left on him, he’s panting heavily, and his eyes are nearly pitch-black, almost burning with want and need and lust.

He’s fully aware he’s not really any better himself, if the way Kabu is looking at him is any indication.

“You’re so hot,” he whispers hoarsely. This causes Kabu to blush even further, if possible, and look down, still not quite used to these compliments from Raihan. He makes a mental note to compliment him more often. 

“Rai-”

“Want to move this along?” He asks Kabu, moving his hands down, playing with their pants, just about ready to rip them of at this point. 

“You need to ask?” Kabu answers, uncharacteristically impatiently as he starts working on removing Raihan’s pants. 

“Just making sure,” Raihan says as casually as he can while wiggling out of his pants and underwear, which end up on the floor with the rest of their forgotten clothes. He starts working on Kabu’s pants as the man reaches over to the bedside drawer to dig out some lube. 

Soon enough, he’s managed to get Kabu’s pants to join the pile on the floor and watches lazily as Kabu is struggling with the lube while grinding their erections together with a steady grip on the older man’s hips. Starting to get impatient, he lifts one hand from Kabu, licks it and grasps both of their dicks in one hand, slowly stroking them and grinning when Kabu’s hips stutter and he throws his head back with a soft moan. He smirks, keeping it up as Kabu finally manages to open up the lube and pour some on his fingers. 

“Now slow down a bit,” Kabu pants as he pushes himself back slightly, just out of Raihan’s arms range. He takes a few moments to stroke Raihan’s dick, drawing out a long, drawn out moan from him, before moving lower. Teasingly rubs his fingers against his hole, not quite entering yet, smiling mischievously as Raihan writhes, whimpers and tries to grind down on his fingers, eager and needy for more. 

“C’mon, Kabu,” he whines as Kabu’s other hand on his waist stops him from moving. “Hurry up!” 

“Patience,” Kabu says playfully, teasingly, as he presses a kiss to Raihan’s thigh. “We have all night.” But despite his talk, he seems to take some pity on Raihan, as the first finger starts to breach him, finally. 

“Yesss.... So gooood...” Raihan pants and groans as the finger easily sinks into him. Then moans loudly and bucks his hips sharply as it just barely nudges that spot that makes him see stars. 

“Kabu, please!” he manages to choke out between the other noises his mouth can’t seem to stop making. “Hurry up!” 

“Hmmm...” the older man looks at him, contemplating, yet still teasing, as he presses several more kisses to Raihan’s hips and stomach. Soon enough, he adds another finger, getting more and more noises out of Raihan as they keep nudging that one spot. After a little bit, he adds a third. 

“C’mon,” Raihan moans, just about ready to finish already from all the teasing. “C’mon, old man, I’m ready!”

“Patience,” Kabu mutters gently, and it’s not fair how he’s manages to compose himself this well already, when Raihan is still a moaning, whimpering mess under his hands. His own hands are gripping the bedsheets so hard he just might tear them soon, and he’s desperately grinding back and down on Kabu’s fingers to get some kind of relief. 

After what feels like far too long, Kabu finally pulls his fingers out and slathers his dick in lube before moving back up press a hot, open mouthed kiss to Raihan’s mouth. Before Raihan has time to kiss him back, he’s already pulling away to mouth at Raihan’s neck, occasionally licking and nipping slightly. Whatever words that Raihan is going to say turn into an embarrassingly loud, long, drawn out moan as Kabu finally starts entering him. He goes slowly, giving Raihan plenty of time to adjust, to feel himself being filled, and doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in.

That’s when there’s another huge pause after that. A huge pause where Raihan is squirming and groaning and panting an trying to get Kabu to just move already! Kabu himself is also panting slightly, face pinched in concentration, seemingly having to compose himself before continuing. 

He starts with slow, steady thrusts that make Raihan whine even more, gasping out things like “more” and “harder”, accompanied by some unintelligible garbling, all while digging his nails into Kabu’s shoulders and dragging them down his back for the second time that night. Kabu seems to take the hint, though, as his thrusts slowly become deeper, faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot every time. 

It’s amazing, but there’s a bit of something he still needs before they’re done.

“K-Kabu,” Raihan manages to stutter between all the other sounds he makes. “My hair.” He doesn’t have the brainpower to clarify, but luckily Kabu understands him just fine. 

The older man reaches up, twisting both his hands in Raihan’s hair, wrapping the long strands around his fingers. A quick tug brings out a loud moan, deep from Raihan’s chest. A harder pull tilts Raihan’s head back, as far as it goes, and forces some unintelligible noises from him as he clenches down _hard_ around Kabu’s dick. He almost feels like he’s being electrocuted, with all the sparks running up and down his spine. 

Raihan is just barely aware of how he must look right now, head thrown back, mouth slack and open, eyes rolling back into his head as he locks his legs around Kabu so he doesn’t even _Think_ about stopping now, angles his hips _just right_ to get Kabu even deeper, putting all the pressure on that spot that makes him see stars, almost literally. 

It doesn’t take much longer before Raihan comes on both their stomachs with the loudest moan yet. He vaguely feels Kabu follow as he clenches around the older man but hears the keening noise Kabu makes as he collapses on top of Raihan. It takes them a few minutes to catch their breath, as they just lay there, occasionally kissing softly. 

“So, that was pretty good, right?” Raihan is the first to break the silence. He gently runs his hands down Kabu’s back, feeling the marks he left on him and feeling very smug about it. Even more so when he once again lays his eyes on Kabu’s neck and throat, and the marks he left there. Normally, Kabu would probably be at lest a bit upset over such visible marks, but it’s not like they’re going anywhere, so it’s all good. 

“Yes, quite.” Kabu says, lifting himself up on his elbows, grimacing at the stickiness that covers both their fronts. “We should get cleaned up,” he mutters tiredly, but doesn’t actually make any attempt to move anywhere. He still hasn’t even pulled out of Raihan. Raihan can _feel_ Kabu’s cum inside of him, making him feel positively filthy. 

“Mmmh, it can wait for a bit longer, right?” Raihan offers. Gives Kabu his best soft smile as he drags his fingers through the man’s hair, messing it up even further. “It’s so nice just being here like this.”

“I suppose it is,” Kabu admits as he sinks back into Raihan’s arms. Reaches up with one hand to run his own fingers through Raihan’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp as Raihan immediately leans into the touch, relaxing even further, if possible. 

He makes the mistake of looking down, directly at Kabu, and suddenly can’t seem to get any more words out of his mouth as he just stares at the older man. Kabu has always, always been very handsome, but now he’s just beautiful. The content smile, the soft look in his eyes, the way the moonlight makes his silvery hair almost glow and gives him a certain softness he doesn’t quite have during the daylight hours. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Raihan whispers, the words coming out almost on their own, without any input from him. It’s totally worth it, though, as Kabu blushes and shyly looks away. 

This gives Raihan the perfect opportunity to turn them to the side, so he can snuggle down with Kabu, nuzzling into the soft curve of his neck. Right _there_ , underneath the smell of sweat and sex, is that scent that is so _Kabu_ , the surprisingly soft scent of honey, spices and fire. He hums happily, curling tighter around the older man, feeling like he could stay like this forever. 

Of course that can’t happen and eventually Kabu is pulling away from Raihan and getting of the bed. He stands next to the bed for a few moments, as if in deep thought, before turning to Raihan and offering his hand.

“Coming? If we shower now, we might manage a second round later.”

Well, Raihan can’t possibly say no to that, now can he?


End file.
